Lonceng Pernikahan
by selenavella
Summary: for winterblossom 2nd periode / tema : musim semi yang mati, gaun, lonceng / "apakah kau akan kembali?" "Hn, dan kau akan menunggukukan?" "Tentu saja, karna kau adalah orang yang paling berharga untuku," SasuSaku fict, review please?


_"Kau berjanji akan pulang?"_

_"Hn, percayalah padaku Sakura,"_

_"Tentu saja, dan aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun karna kau adalah yang terpenting bagiku,"_

.Proudly present '_Lonceng pernikahan_'

The character belong to Masashi Kishimoto, while the story is belong to me.

WARNING : AU, OOC, Typo

For WinterBlossom 2nd festifal!

**SAKURA** mengencangkan tali di pinggangnya. Ia mematut bayangan dirinya di hadapan cermin. Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pink dengan mata emerald yang redup memakai gaun putih bergradasi pink mengembang yang tiga perempat panjangnya. Hn, siapa yang mengetahui seberapa menderitanya gadis bermata emerald itu. Ia berlatih untuk memberikan senyum tertulus miliknya. Tapi, yang ia lihat hanya sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan. Pintu rumahnya terbuka. Seorang lelaki berambut merah bata masuk kedalam rumah Sakura.

"Sakura…" panggil lelaki itu.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. "Ah, halo Gaara." Ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Tolong Sakura berhenti bertingkah seolah-olah semuanya baik-baik saja. Sasuke akan menikah dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam lagi!" ujar Gaara pelan.

Sakura memandangi Gaara dengan pandangan sendu."Hmm, aku tahu." Ujar Sakura sembari menganggukan kepalanya.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak mengerti dirimu, penantianmu selama 10 tahun ini untuk apa? Penolakanmu kepadaku untuk apa?" ujar Gaara dengan suara bergetar karena menahan rasa jengkel terhadap gadis ini. Gadis paling keras kepala yang ia kenal. Terlalu egois dan bodoh untuk mau merebut apa yang seharusnya jadi miliknya.

Sakura mengengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap mata jade Gaara sendu."Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi Gaara." Ujar Sakura lirih.

Gaara menghela nafasnya. "Kau berkorban terlalu banyak. Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu." Lalu ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau terlalu munafik Sakura. Kau terlalu munafik bahkan ketika orang yang paling kau cintai akan direbut orang lain." Ujar Gaara dengan suara bergetar hebat.

Lalu Gaara meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri di depan cermin ovalnya. Sebelum Gaara menuturp pintunya sebaris kalimat meluncur dari mulutnya. "Untuk kali ini saja, berfikir secara jernih. Kesempatan terakhirmu Sakura, sebelum Sasuke pergi selamanya." Lalu Gaara menutup pintu ruangan kerja Sakura.

Sakura terdiam di posisinya untuk beberapa waktu. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, kakinya tak kuat lagi menahan beban tubuh Sakura. Kini ia merosot jatuh terduduk di karpet putihnya. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangisnya. Akan tetapi tak lama, sebuah isakan terdengar keluar dari bibir merahnya. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Terlihat butiran air mata mulai keluar dari matanya. Tangisan yang ia tahan akhirnya pecah juga.

"Aku tahu… aku tahu… tapi, apa yang harus kulakukan?" ujar Sakura lirih

.

.

.

"_Kau jadi pergi Sasuke-kun?" ujar Sakura._

"_Hn." _

_Angin musim semi bertiup lembut. Bunga Sakura mulai bermekaran. Suhu udara memang masihlah dingin, akan tetapi itu tak menghalangi Sakura untuk pergi bersama Sasuke. Tangan Sakura dimasukan kedalam Saku mantel merahnya. Uap putih terlihat keluar dari bibir Sakura. Sementara Sasuke sendiri, terlihat menikmati keheningan antara mereka berdua. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam keheningan. Tiba-tiba Sakura menghalangi jalan Sasuke. Lalu Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sendu, _

"_Apa kau benar-benar harus pergi?" tanya Sakura pelan._

_Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. "Apa memang harus tujuh tahun? Tidak bisa dikurangi?"_

"_Bodoh, tentu saja tidak bisa." Ujar Sasuke._

_Mata Sakura sudah berkaca-kaca. Memang ia gadis cengeng. Dan Sasuke sudah beribu kali berkata bahwa ia adalah gadis cengeng. Gadis cengeng dan bodoh yang Sasuke sukai tentu saja. _

_Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Jangan menangis, kau jadi terdengar menyebalkan." Ujar Sasuke datar._

_Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak boleh aku menangis? Pacarku yang menyebalkan dan dingin ini akan pergi selama tujuh tahun, dan aku tak boleh menangis? Lelaki macam apa kau Sasuke-kun?" ujar Sakura sembari terkekeh pelan._

"T_entu saja lelaki yang kau sukai." Ujar Sasuke sembari menyeringai._

_Sakura langsung menghambur memeluk erat Sasuke seolah tak mau berpisah. "Menyebalkan,"_

"_Hn, sudahlah." Ujar Sasuke sembari memeluk Sakura. Ia membenamkan dagunya di rambut pink Sakura, mereka terdiam menikmati sisa-sisa waktu yang mereka punyai._

"_Sasuke?" tanya Sakura_

"_Hn?"_

_Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan mendongkak menatap Sasuke, "Kau berjanji akan pulang? Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu."_

"_Hn, kau maukan menunggu aku?"_

_Sakura tersenyum, "Tentu saja, aku akan menunggu sampai kapanpun. Karna bagiku, kaulah yang terpenting." Kata Sakura dengan lembut._

_Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum dengan tulus. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Ia memeluk pinggang Sakura dan menariknya agar mendekat. Sasuke perlahan mencium Sakura dengan lembut. Bibirnya bergerak membagi kehangatan bagi gadis Haruno itu. Ciuman yang hangat, tanpa adanya nafsu. Ciuman yang di dasari oleh kasih sayang. Bunga Sakura merupakan saksi atas kejadian ini. Setelah itu Sasuke melepas ciumannya,_

"_Jadi kau akan mengantarku ke bandara?" tanya Sasuke._

_Muka Sakura masih terlihat sedikit sebal, "Hmm. Janji ya menghubungiku nanti!"_

"T_enanglah, aku berjanji akan meneleponmu seminggu tiga kali, selalu mengirimi e-mail, chatting setiap hari, dan kita bisa skype'an tiap minggu, puas sekarang?"_

"_Hmmm, ayooo!" ujar Sakura dengan nada yang ceria._

.

.

.

Sakura memfokuskan diri menyetir mobil porsche putihnya. Rambut ikal yang ia ikat setengah bergoyang goyang lembut. Matanya tak terlihat begitu sembab, ia sudah memoleskan betak yang tebal ke wajahnya.

Ia mengingat kembali kejadian satu bulan yang lalu, saat ia menemukan Sasuke dan tunangannya –Hinata, tengah berada di luar pintu rumahnya untuk mencoba gaun pengantin. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura tak terkejut. Lelaki yang amat dicintainya, datang kerumahnya, untuk membeli gaun pernikahan, yang pengantinnya bukan Sakura, terlebih saat Sakura mengetahui bahwa Sasuke bahkan tak mengingatnya. Hn, Sasuke hilang ingatan akibat kecelakaan hebat di New York, yang bahkan Sakura tak tahu. Saat itu, Sasuke ingin memberi kejutan Sakura dengan datang secara tiba-tiba dari Amerika sana.

Demi Tuhan! Tak ada seorang pun yang memberi tahunya! Jika saja ia tahu lebih awal mungkin tak'an seperti ini. Sangat lucu, penantiannya selama ini sia-sia saja. Lelaki yang dicintainya akan menikah dalam waktu kurang dari sejam, dengan wanita lain. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya?

Hn, rasanya seolah-olah ada lubang menganga dalam dirimu.

Dan, rasanya sangat menyesakkan.

.

.

.

"_Namamu siapa? Bisa kau ulangi?" tanya Sakura._

_Ia tak percaya ini, apakah pendengarannya bermasalah? Atau ia bermimpi? Demi Tuhan! Kumohon semoga pendengarannya salah! Bagaimana mungkin hal itu terjadi?_

"_Hyuuga Hinata, tapi mungkin nanti menjadi Uchiha Hinata." Ujar gadis berambut indigo itu dengan wajah memerah._

_Sakura memasang topengnya kembali, ia berpura-pura tak tahu apapun. "Maaf, tapi apakah kau akan menikahi Itachi-nii?"_

_Hn, keluarga yang bermarga Uchiha hanya ada satu-satunya. Dan, yang Sakura kenal hanya dua. Itachi-nii dan … mungkinkan Hinata menikah dengan Fugaku-sama ? Itu hal paling mustahil._

"_Bukan, tapi dengan Sasuke. Kau mengenalnya?" tanya gadis itu ringan._

_Sesaat Sakura lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas. Dadanya sesak, ia tak sanggup bahkan hanya untuk mengedipkan matanya. Jantungnya seolah berhenti. Dunia seolah berputar-putar dihadapannya. Ini bohongkan? Apakah ini adalah kenyataan? Kumohon, biarkan ini menjadi mimpi, mimpi terburuknya. Tuhan! Berhentikanlah lelucon ini. Lelucon kejam yang bahkan tak pernah kubayangkan. Atau, biarkan ini hanya menjadi mimpi._

"_Haruno-san? Anda baik-baik saja?" kata Hinata. Suaranya menyadarkan Sakura._

_Hn, ini sama sekali bukan mimpi._

_Ini kenyataan. Kenyataan yang menyakitkan._

.

.

.

Sakura telah memarkir mobilnya di pelataran parkir. Ia berjalan perlahan. Dadanya sesak, ia tahu meskipun ia berkata ia rela ia sama sekali tak rela. Demi Tuhan! Ia selalu bermimpi berada pada posisi Hinata saat ini. Dari dulu, hingga sekarang mimpi itu tak pernah berubah.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman belakang Gereja. Tempat dimana ia dan Sasuke mengikat janjinya. Janji kecil mereka, berjanji untuk menikah bersama di gereja ini. Hn, menyakitkan. Sasuke berjanji menikahi wanita yang dicintainya disini. Hn, tentu saja dulu Sakura berandai-andai bahwa mempelainya adalah dirinya sendiri. Tapi, kenyataan berkata lain. Ia bukanlah mempelai wanitanya. Meskipun selama sebulan ini Sakura dan Sasuke kembali dekat. Sasuke selama ini sering bertanya apa mereka dekat atau memiliki hubungan dimasa lalu. Sakura terpaksa berbohong dengan menjawab tidak. Jika Sasuke sekarang bahagia bersama Hinata, ia rela. Selama Sasuke bahagia ia akan bahagia juga.

Tapi, sayangnya hatinya menghianati dirinya. Hati kecilnya terus bersikap egois. Sebuah pemikiran terlintas di kepala Sakura.

'_Ya, ia akan bahagia, jika yang membahagiakan Sasuke hanya dirinya. Bukan Hinata.'_

Pemikiran egois.

"Kau disini?"

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Ia kenal suara _bariton_ itu. Suara yang membayanginya selama sepuluh tahun ini. Suara kesukaannya. Suara… Sasuke.

Sakura membalikan wajahnya dan melihat Sasuke sedang menyenderkan dirinya pada dinding gereja. Ia memakai tuxedo perak, dasi perak, sepatu pantofel berwarna putih, kemeja putih, dan sebuah bunga di sematkan di saku dadanya. Rambut ravennya tetap seperti biasa. Pandangannya mengintimidasi Sakura. Menyerap segala konsentrasinya.

"Ah, halo Sasuke-san." Ujar Sakura sembari menganggukan kepalanya kecil.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, "Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku Sasuke-san? Aku muak mendengarnya. Tak bisakah kau memanggilku seperti dulu? Memanggilku **Sasuke-kun** …"

Sakura memasang topengnya, ia tersenyum simpul. Jantungnya berdegup keras. Ia berdo'a semoga saja suara degupan jantungnya tak akan terdengar oleh pemuda Uchiha itu. "Apa maksudmu Sasu–"

"Hn, aku sudah mengingat semuanya kembali Sakura." Potong Sasuke.

Mata Sakura membulat sepenuhnya. Bagaimana bisa? Mungkinkah … oh, Sakura tak berani berharap. "M-maksudmu?" ujar Sakura dengan suaranya yang tercekat. Nafasnya memburu, jantungnya terus bertambah cepat.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, aku ingat semuanya Sakura," sahut Sasuke dingin dengan tatapan tajam menusuk.

Air mata Sakura meleleh. Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin? Kenapa Sasuke mesti mengingat di saat-saat seperti ini? "A-apa? Ka-kau bohongkan? Apa maksudmu?" ujar Sakura terbata-bata. Oh, tidak. _Please,_ jangan menangis!

Sasuke lalu mulai berjalan ke arahnya. "Hn, aku ingat semuanya Haruno Sakura. Kau kekasihku, aku kecelakaan saat dalam perjalanan ke bandara untuk menemuimu di Jepang. Aku ingat semuanya. Aku ingat janji kita, aku ingat siapa kau sebenarnya, aku ingat ka-"

"Berhenti," potong Sakura dingin.

Sasuke berjalan semakin dekat. Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah …

"KUBILANG BERHENTI!" jerit Sakura. Kali ini, Sakura merasa dirinay sudah hampir histeris.

Alis Sasuke merenyit. Ia memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Sakura aku-"

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa mesti sekarang? Kenapa tak dari dulu kau mengingatnya? Kenapa mesti saat ini? Saat kau akan menikah? Aku … aku…" kata Sakura diiringi isakannya.

Sasuke merengkuh Sakura dalam sebuah pelukan. Ia mengelus rambut pink Sakura. "Sst… kumohon jangan menangis, maafkan aku…"

Sakura menguatkan dirinya dan mendorong Sasuke menjauh, ia mendongkakan kepalanya dan menatap langsung kedalam mata Onyx Sasuke, ia berusaha tersenyum setulus mungkin. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Kita sudah berakhir Sasuke-kun. Sekarang kau akan menikah, yang bia kulakukan sekarang hanya memberikan restu." Kata Sakura lirih.

Mata Sasuke berkilat marah. "Aku tak membutuhkan restumu! Yang kubutuhkan hanya kau! HANYA KAU HARUNO SAKURA! KAU DENGAR ITU?" teriak Sasuke keras. Pandangan matanya melembut. Ia lalu ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Di kehidupan ini, di kehidupan lalu, dan di kehidupan depan aku hanya ingin menikahimu, tak ada yang lain, hanya kau." Tambah Sasuke pelan.

"Maaf, tapi Hinata menunggumu, pergilah…" ujar Sakura pelan.

Lalu Sakura membalikan tubuhnya, dan berlari menjauhi Sasuke. Ia mendengar sayup-sayup Sasuke memanggilnya. Ia memilih untuk mengabaikan lelaki itu. ia berlari terus menuju mobilnya. Setelah sampai di dalam mobilnya Sakura menumpahkan segala emosinya. Ia menangis sedalam-dalamnya. Setiap emosi yang ia miliki ia tumpahkan ke dalam tangisannya. Rasanya ia ingin mati saja. Kenapa begitu perih rasanya? Begitu menyakitkan melepaskan lelaki itu.

"Bodoh… kenapa aku berkata seperti itu?" ujar Sakura disela tangisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Sasuke-kun …." Ujar Sakura pelan._

_Alis Sasuke manut menjadi Satu. Pandangannya terlihat bingung. "Hn, kau siapa?"_

_DEG!_

_Satu kalimat yang sukses membuatnya merasakan Sakit yang teramat sangat. Lututnya lemas. Sasuke tak mengingatnya? Kau bercanda? Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Semua pasokan udaranya seolah menghilang. Rasanya begitu menyesakan._

"_K-kau, tak tahu siapa aku?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang bergetar. Oh, ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi?_

"_Hn, siapa kau? Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Sasuke._

_Sakura memasang topeng senyumnya. Ia lalu berdusta. "Mungkin aku salah. Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku adalah desaigner baju pernikahan anda dengan nona Hyuuga."_

"_Hn, aku Uchiha Sasuke." Ujar Sasuke._

'_Kali ini ia harus bertanya pada Itachi-nii. Ya, itu harus. Aku harus mengetahui semuanya' batin Sakura._

"_Apa kau adik dari Itachi-nii? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."_

.

.

.

"_Jadi kau tak tahu?" tanya Itachi._

_Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Itachi-nii, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura kebingungan._

_Itachi menghela nafas yang panjang. "Aku kira kau mengetahuinya." Ujar Itachi pelan, lalu ia memulai ceritanya. "5 tahun yang lalu, Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan saat sedang dalam perjalanan ke bandara. Ia berencana pulang untuk memberikanmu kejutan. Tapi, mobil yang dikendarainya menabrak taxi. Dan, hal itu mengakibatkan Sasuke terluka parah. Sementara Sasuke koma. Setahun lamanya ia tak kunjung bangun juga. Dan, saat tersadar ia kehilangan seluruh memorinya. Ia tiba-tiba berubah menjadi anak yang pendiam lebih. Ia tak banyak bicara, malah lebih seringter diam memandangi pemandangan diluar kaca rumah Sakit. Lalu, datanglah Hinata. Dia adalah dokter muda lulusan universitas brown. Ia bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya akan Sasuke. Mereka dekat, dan …. yeah" _

"_Jadi…. Mereka akan menikah?" tanya Sakura._

_Itachi hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya. "Maaf Sakura, aku kira kau sudah pindah, aku tak menemukan secuil informasi tentang dirimu,sejak kau pindah dari Konoha ke Tokyo, aku-"_

_Sakura menghela nafasnya, dan tersenyum tipis "Semua salahku Itachi-nii, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Potong Sakura._

_Itachi menyangga dahinya dengan sebelah tangannya. "Maaf, jika saja aku memberitahumu lebih awal…"_

"_Semuanya baik-baik saja, aku akan baik-baik saja Itachi-nii. Jangan cemaskan aku."_

_Oh, tentu saja gadis bermata emerald ini berbohong habis-habisan. Bagaimana ia bisa baik-baik saja? Hn, lima tahun tanpa kabar sedikitpun, dan tiba-tiba Sasuke menikah? Sangat tidak baik-baik saja tentunya! _

"_Aku akan merestui mereka." Ujar Sakura dengan senyum simpulnya._

.

.

.

"Gaara…" ujar Sakura dengan suara yang pelan.

Gaara membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat Sakura berdiri di depan pintu mobilnya. Matanya terlihat sembab, mesti telah di poles beberapa kali. Tetap saja ia terlihat sehabis menangis, "Sakura… kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara dengan suara nyaris panik.

Oh demi Tuhan! Bodohnya Gaara! Tentu saja Sakura tidak baik-baik saja. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Sabaku sepertinya bisa bertanya hal bodoh seperti itu? Oh, ya Tuhan!

"A-aku…" ujar Sakura terbata-bata.

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Sakura. Ia menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Ia mengelus rambut Sakura, "Sst… menangislah, menangislah hingga kau puas." Ujar Gaara pelan.

"A-aku… aku… aku mencintainya…" aku Sakura yang di iringi isak tangisnya.

Ucapannya membuat hati Gaara sakit. Sejak dulu ia tahu, ia tak mungkin masuk ke dalam hati Sakura. Hati itu selalu di penuhi oleh Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke. Seberapapun kerasnya ia mencoba, hal itu tak mungkin. Hati Sakura yang terkunci, hanya bisa dibuka oleh Sasuke seorang. Tak ada yang bisa membukanya. Bukan Aku. Ya, bukan seorang Gaara yang bisa membukanya.

Gaara menganggukan kepalanya, "Hn, aku tahu…"

"A-aku harus bagaimana?" isak Sakura. Pelukannya semakin mengencang di tubuh Gaara.

"Hanya kau yang mengetahuinya Sakura. Hatimu… hanya kau yang mengetahuinya."

.

.

.

"_K-kau sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Sasuke sembari memegangi kepalanya._

"_A-apa maksudmu Sasuke-san?"_

_Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah mengusir hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. "A-aku… kau selalu mengganggu pikiranku! Kau seperti… gadis dalam mimpiku," ujar Sasuke._

"_Apa maksudmu Sasuke-san?" tanya Sakura. Ia mencoba sebisa mungkin menjaga suaranya agar tetap tenang. _

_Dari bibir Sasuke meluncur sebuah kalimat yang membuat jantung Sakura seolah-olah berhenti berdegup, "K-kau… siapa kau sebenarnya? Siapa kau dalam hidupku?" ujar Sasuke._

_Jantung Sakura berhenti berdegup. Tapi, ia memikirkan kebahagiaan Sasuke. Kebahagiaan yang akan diraih Sasuke sebentar lagi. Ia menguatkan hatinya, "Aku bukan siapa-siapamu Sasuke-san," ujar Sakura tenang._

_Dan ucapan itu berhasil membuat Sakura menyesal hingga saat ini._

_._

_._

_._

_"__S-Sakura-san… kau adalah kekasih Sasuke-kun bukan?" tanya Hinata._

_"__Hmm, aku kekasihnya… tapi itu dulu," ujar Sakura._

_Hinata memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan bingung."__K-kenapa kau tak mengatakannya?" tanya Hinata._

_Mereka berada di ruangan kerja Sakura. Mencoba baju pengantin Hinata. Sakura berhenti bekerja, ia menatap mata Hinata. Emerald dengan amethys. "Karna… sekarang Sasuke sudah akan meraih kebahagiaannya. Kenapa pula aku harus menghancurkannya?" tanya Sakura, hening sejenak. "Lagipula, apakah kau sanggup kehilangan Sasuke? Aku tak bisa menghancurkan dirimu juga Hinata-san."_

_Hinata terdiam meresapi kalimat Sakura. "Arigatou… Arigatou Sakura-san," ujar Hinata pelan._

_"__Pastikan kau membuatnya bahagia, aku tak'an memaafkanmu jika sampai ia menderita," ujar Sakura._

_"__Hn, aku pasti akan membahagiakannya. Pasti, "_

_._

.

.

Sakura terdiam menatap Sasuke berdiri di depan altar. Menunggu pengantin wanitanya… Hinata. Hn, dan bukan Sakura. Pikiran bodoh Sakura melayang pada ingatan masa kecilnya. Ingatan bodoh, yang memimpikan ia dan Sasuke akan menikah. Ia memakai baju pengantin impiannya, dan Sasuke memakai tuxedo putih menunggunya.

Sasuke melayangkan pandangannya sekali lagipada Sakura. Menatap gadis yang dicintainya. Gadis yang menunggunya dengan setia. Gadis yang rela menyerahkan kebahagiaan untuk dirinya. Ia… Sasuke tak sanggup untuk menikah sekarang. Ia tak sanggup menikah dengan Hinata. Satu bulan ini ia menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya yang ia cintai adalah Sakura. Bukan Hinata.

Jika Sakura memintanya untuk membatalkan pernikahan itu. Ia pasti akan melakukan hal itu. Tapi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan ketika Sakura bahkan memilih untuk menjauh dari dirinya?

Hinata berjalan perlahan ke altar. Lagu pernikahan mulai dimainkan. Organ di gereja mulai terdengar mengalun. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang Sasuke harus lakukan? Haruskah ia melakukan ini?

Ia mencintai Hinata. Akan tetapi, mengapa hatinya terasa ragu? Terasa bingung? Ia merasa semua yang ia sedang lakukan ini salah. Sangat salah.

Akhirnya, Hinata telah sampai disisi Sasuke. Hinata terlihat sangat cantik dalam balutan gaun putihnya. Tapi, dibalik kain tipis yang menutupi wajahnya. Hinata bahkan tak tersenyum. Apa ia gugup? Apa yang ia pikirkan?

Pendeta bertanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke, merasa bimbang.

"Apakah kau, Uchiha Sasuke. Bersedia menerima Hyuuga Hinata sebagai istrimu? Dalam suka dan duka, sakit dan sehat? Sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" tanya pendeta itu.

"A-aku," ujar Sasuke, ia menarik nafas dalam sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Hinata telah memilih sebuah keputusan."Aku tak bisa!" ujar Hinata keras.

Semua mata tertuju pada Hinata. Mereka menatap bingung pada mempelai wanita itu. Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata? Hinati melirik Sakura. "Aku tak bisa menikah sementara Sasuke masih bimbang. Aku tak bisa memaksa Sasuke untuk menikahiku. Ia tak akan bahagia. Aku tak sanggup bersikap egois. Harusnya tempat ini di isi oleh … Haruno Sakura… bukannya aku." Ujar Hinata tegas.

Semua mata kini beralih pada Sakura. Air mata Sakura turun perlahan. Hinata berjalan menuju Sakura. "Ini tempatmu Sakura, bukannya miliku."

Sakura menggit bibirnya pelan, "Arigatou Hinata. Terima kasih." Ujar Sakura pelan.

.

.

.

"Apa kau, Uchiha Sasuke bersedia menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istrimu? Dalam susah dan senang, dalam sakit maupun sehat, sampai mau memisahkan kalian berdua?" ujar pendeta.

"Hn, iya aku bersedia." Ujar Sasuke mantap. Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah sang Uchiha bungsu itu. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang. Rasanya ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya.

"Dan kau, Apakah kau, Haruno Sakura bersedia menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamimu? Dalam susah dan senang, dalam sakit maupun sehat, sampai mau memisahkan kalian berdua?" ujar pendeta sekali lagi.

"Ya, aku bersedia," ujar Sakura dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Dengan ini, kalian sah sebagai suami istri. Anda boleh mencium istri anda."

Sasuke membuka kain yang menghalangi wajah Sakura. Sasuke menyeringai. "Sesuai impianmu bukan? Kita menikah pada usia 25 tahun, dan … uhm… aku mencintaimu," ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Hn, aku juga mencintaimu… Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura.

Lalu mereka menekan bibirnya masing-masing. Dihadapan Tuhan mereka berjanji untuk bersama. Selamanya…

.

.

.

Pernikahan dilakukan. Setelah Hinata melakukan hal itu, Sakura dibawa untuk didandani. Ia memakai baju pengantinnya. Dan, meskipun Hyuuga Hiashi sempat marah, tapi ia menghormati keputusan putri sulungnya.

"Hei Hyuuga."

Hinata membalikan wajahnya. Dan ia menemukan seorang lelaki berambut merah menatapnya. "Halo Gaara-san."

"Hn, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, bercampur aduk."

"Kenapa kau menyerahkan Sasuke pada Sakura? Memangnya kau rela?" ujar Gaara.

Hinata tertawa pelan. "Yah, kalau jujur. Aku sama sekali tak rela. Sama sekali tidak," hening sejenak, lalu Hinata tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tapi, aku tak tega membiarkan Sasuke terus terkurung bersamaku. Sakura-san sudah terlalu banyak menderita. Lagipula, aku sadar… rasa cintaku pada Sasuke-kun tak mungkin sebesar Sakura-san. Aku kalah telak."

"Hn, sepertinya kita mengalami nasib yang sama." Ujar Gaara datar.

"Hmm, kita mengalami nasib yang sama. Mencintai orang yang tak mungkin mencintai kita. Bahwa, dari awal pertemuanku dengan Sasuke-kun. Aku sadar, ada seorang yang ia cintai. Tapi, aku malah mengabaikan fakta itu. Saat aku tahu Sakura-san adalah gadis yang dicintainya. Aku tetap saja diam. Aku rasa aku adalah orang paling egois di muka bumi ini. Aku kira, mungkin suatu saat nanti ia akan mencintaiku sepenuhnya. Tanpa, menoleh pada masa lalunya. Dan, aku ternyata salah. Tadi sebelum pernikahan berlangsung, aku tak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan Sasuke dan Sakura di halaman belakang gereja. Dan, saat itu aku yakin untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini. Lagipula, aku tak mungkin masuk ke dalam lingkaran mereka. Sekeras apapun aku mencobanya, hal itu tak mungkin. Aduh, apa yang kukatakan? Aku sudah meracau ya? Aku merasa bodoh bahkan untuk berbicara seperti ini." Ujar Hinata sembari tertawa kecil. Ia menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hn, kau sama sekali tak bodoh Hinata. Sama sekali tidak." Ujar Gaara.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke terdiam di luar balkon rumah baru mereka. Mereka kini sedang terduduk di sofa rotan milik mereka. Mereka memandangi langit malam yang bertaburan banyak bintang. Mereka berpelukan, membagi kehangatan untuk yang lain. Sasuke menyeruput coklat panasnya. Keheningan dipecahkan oleh pertanyaan yang Sasuke ajukan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja saat mengetahui aku menikah dengan orang lain?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karna, kukira kau akan bahagia bersama Hinata-san." Kata Sakura sembari mengangkat bahunya.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahu siapa dirimu dari awal." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Kau gila? Mungkinkah kau percaya pada gadis yang baru 'pertama' kali bertemu denganmu yang mengatakan bahwa ia dalah kekasihmu? Aku cukup waras untuk tak memberitahumu hal itu, karna aku tahu, kau tak'an mempercayaiku. Jika aku mengatakan hal itu, mungkin kau sudah menjauhiku dari awal!" ujar Sakura dengan di iringi tawanya.

"Hn, kau benar. Aku pasti akan mengira kau adalah salah satu dari _fansgirls_ku," ujar Sasuke sembari menyeringai, "Ah! Bukankah kau juga dulu adalah fansgirlkukan?" ujar Sasuke menyeringai.

"Yang benar saja," ujar Sakura sembari memutar bola matanya. "Lagipula, siapa yang menyatakan cintanya terlebih dulu ya? Hmm," ujar Sakura dengan nada menggoda.

"Hn, terserah. Kau gadis menyebalkan," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura mencubit lengan suaminya pelan, "Ugggh! Kau lebih menyebalkan Sasuke!" ujar Sakura dengan nada jengkel.

Sasuke meringgis pelan, "Hn, tapi kau mencintaiku bukan?" ujar Sasuke dengan seringainya yang khas.

"Hmm, aku mencintaimu Uchiha Sasuke, sangat…" ujar Sakura pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu juga Uchiha Sakura. Sampai kapanpun," ujar Sasuke.

Dan, mereka berciuman kembali dibawah pohon Sakura. Sakura yang berguguran …

.

.

.

"_Selama ia bahagia akupun akan bahagia Gaara. Itu adalah caraku mencintainya …."_

.

.

.

[A/N ] : Semoga ga ngecewain, for winter blossom 2nd festifal!

Review ? :)

Cheers,

Selena Arisa-chan


End file.
